


1-1 Ab Ovo

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Ab ovo</b>: from the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-1 Ab Ovo

It was a desperate move. Jacking the tires off **_the Batmobile_** was nothing short of insane, but it would be worth it. Jason knew he'd get enough money to stay off of the streets for at least a month if not two if he was careful. And the reputation of being the guy who was gutsy enough to steal Batman's tires. Most of the low level scum he ran into around the neighborhood would leave him alone after that.

Admittedly by the time he got the third tire off he'd gotten a little cocky. Nothing had happened yet and he was already thinking about having his first warm meal in far too long. The hand on his shoulder was a surprise and he turned around swinging the tire iron. He hits and he stumbles back, shock freezing him in place for just a moment. Batman he just hit **_Batman_**. He runs fast as he can, not sure if the laughter he hears echoing behind him means he's dead or not. Whatever goes down tonight he knows, crazy as it is, jacking those tires was worth the risk.


End file.
